


Oh can't you see you belong to me

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mentions of Southside Serpents, Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: FP gets what FP wants. And Joaquin is happy to oblige.A.K.A FP uses Joaquin as his cockwarmer then fucks him in the middle of the bar.





	Oh can't you see you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riverdale Kink Meme: FP fucks Joaquin whenever he wants and uses him as a cockwarmer.  
> See it here: http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=154700#cmt154700
> 
> Title from 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police

The bar is dark, as always, and filled with the smell of alcohol and smoke. The regulars are unwelcoming, impolite, and vulgar which isn’t surprising considering the majority are Southside Serpents. It’s constantly busy, filled with illicit meetings, illegal dealings, and alcoholics drinking themselves under the table. 

 

Speaking of under the table, that’s where Joaquin currently finds himself, literally. He can’t tell how long he’s been here but it must be only just over fifteen minutes by now, his legs are beginning to cramp from being folded into such a small space. There is reasoning behind such a situation, the main reason because FP told him to and there’s no disagreeing with his boss, even if he wanted to.

 

FP told many Serpents about his little meeting today, the usual rules not to disturb him (unless the building was on fire) or fuck up his meeting in any way. And that was that, it concerned no one but FP and whoever he was meeting with. Until FP cornered Joaquin, asking him a ‘favour’ which really he couldn’t say no, he could never say no to FP. 

 

The truth is Joaquin would always say yes even before they became… whatever  _ this  _ is. FP refuses to label this relationship they have, Joaquin would say the closest thing to describe it is ‘fuck buddies’ but that does seem too high school cliche. So they don’t label it, and it’s unsurprising when FP corners him alone on occasions and they sneak off for a few minutes, or hours, or a whole evening. Whenever FP asked Joaquin would drop everything.

 

That’s exactly what he did, and it’s why he’s here currently under the table at FP’s feet, not listening in on the conversation going on above his head but focusing very much on undoing FP’s belt. Joaquin is extra careful to make sure the belt buckle doesn’t clink, he doesn’t want to draw attention to their little goings on, although he’s pretty sure some Serpents already know what’s going on between them, not that it particularly bothers him.

 

Joaquin slowly pulls out the older male’s flaccid cock from his trousers, who doesn’t even flinch at the contact, and begins to stroke his shaft. It’s dry and possibly uncomfortable for FP, not that he could tell Joaquin but he’d pay for it later, but as soon as he’s half hard Joaquin takes him into his mouth. He slowly work around the tip, slowly enough to make it last longer as Joaquin is unsure of how long the meeting will go on for.

 

Soon FP is hard and hot in his mouth, Joaquin pulls off momentarily to breathe deeply and carefully run a hand through his hair with the hand that not currently holding FP’s cock. Joaquin then slowly inches down his cock, slower than necessary as he could probably deep throat him in one go but he feels as if FP wouldn’t appreciate it, especially if it caused a big reaction which drew attention. FP does respond this time, running his hand through Joaquin’s hair before gripping it tightly, pushing the younger down until he reaches the base and just holds him there. 

 

Minutes tick by, Joaquin couldn’t even estimate how long it’s been now, one of his legs is definitely asleep and his jaw is becoming numb despite it being slack. FP’s hand is still in his hair, though a lot looser around his long, dark strands, probably after realising Joaquin needs no force to be kept down. That’s what FP likes about the younger man he obeys without second thought, ready to please, and more competent at his job that some of the older Serpents.

 

The sounds of shuffling and goodbyes are muted for Joaquin, he can only assume the people FP was having the meeting with were leaving, he made a futile attempt to look at them out of the corner of his eye without moving his head too much. FP must have noticed the slight movement because he brought his other hand to Joaquin’s hair and pulled him harshly forwards even though there was no where else for Joaquin to go. 

 

FP kept his hands in Joaquin’s hair for a few minutes, the pulling causing pain to his scalp but it was worth it, either outcome of this scenario would turn out positively with FP getting off, whether Joaquin will is another matter. Sometimes FP focused on drawing out their meeting, making Joaquin come over, and over, and over, till he could no more. Other times FP would completely disregard Joaquin, using him for his own pleasure and ignoring Joaquin’s own arousal, sometimes he’d come, sometimes he didn’t but it was pleasing FP that mattered most.

 

The hands in Joaquin’s hair relented though they didn’t go away, Joaquin suspected FP was waiting for the people to leave, possibly wanting to make a good impression. Joaquin doesn’t hear the door shut over all the other bar noise but he knows they’re gone when FP pulls him off his cock a little too harshly that he coughs breathlessly, his throat very sore. Joaquin’s guided upwards by FP’s hands cupping his face, there’s little room to move and the table edge is digging into his back so he move forward slightly, his legs brushing the chair as he stands between FP’s legs.

 

Joaquin is now highly aware of his own hard on bulging through his trousers, FP also notices as his hand drops to Joaquin’s crotch, pressing ever so slightly to give a short amount of friction. Then it’s gone, his hand moves to Joaquin’s waist and his other to his own cock. “I think it’s time to get rid of those pants of yours, don’t you agree?” No matter how nicely FP attempts to speak it always comes out rough and demanding, and Joaquin usually can’t get enough of it but he falters at the request.

 

But, of course, it doesn’t matter to FP that they’re in public, that they’ll probably be seen (and some people will like it) mostly likely because he’s not going to be the one half naked in a bar filled with gang members. To be fair no one would dare try anything, not that they know he’s FP’s. So, FP doesn’t wait for a response, he just starts unbuckling Joaquin’s belt. “FP!” Joaquin attempts to scald the older but it comes out weak and scratchy due to his throat, and he grabs FP hands that are now undoing his zip.

 

FP just looks up at him, his eyes dark but show no anger, at least not yet. “Darling.” It’s an attempt to speak endearingly but comes off menacing, “I know you want this, I can feel it.” FP cups him through his boxers after inching his trousers down slightly at the front, “no one is going to give a shit if I bend you over this table and fuck you right now. Hell I could make it more open and fuck you on the pool table, don’t think the guys would mind, maybe even have a feel. Could open you up nice and wide, you’d take anyone that was willing to give you a good fuck.” Joaquin only shakes his head in response, he doesn’t want anyone else and FP knows this but he’s playing him.

 

“Hmmm, why not sweetheart? Are they not good enough for you?” It’s a rhetorical question, FP just wants his chance to tempt the younger into giving in to him, FP lowers Joaquin’s jeans further so they’re just under his ass. “No, that’s not it. You just want me don’t you? Want to be my own personal slut.” With that FP pulls his boxers down to where they meet his jeans, his ass is exposed to the whole bar and his cock is exposed to FP. “You okay baby?” FP asks when Joaquin doesn’t move nor talk, sure, FP is pushy, and sinister, and a fucking gang member but he won’t force someone into sex.

 

“Yeah,” Joaquin almost whispers, and that’s enough for FP as he drags Joaquin’s jeans and boxers to the floor, leaving them around his ankles before turning the younger male around. Joaquin braces his hands on the table that’s sticky from spilt alcohol, he looks no where but the table and three chairs where the previous occupants had been sitting for their meeting, he knows if he looks anywhere else he’ll catch someone’s eyes. FP makes quick work of pulling a small bottle of lube from his pocket and slicking up his fingers.

 

Joaquin only gasps at the cold intrusion, it’s familiar but a cold contrast to the heat of his body. FP doesn’t hold back, only thrusting his finger twice before inserting a second and scissoring them quickly, then pushing in a third for good measure. He removes his fingers slowly, allowing himself to observe the younger in front of him, how willing and ready he is for him. “Pants,” FP commands, giving little details but Joaquin understands and he squirms his way out of his jeans leaving him in his t-shirt, leather jacket, and shoes. 

 

“Come here.” The words are pointless and unnecessary as FP’s hands are on his hips enabling him to go anywhere, his grip is tight and Joaquin knows it’ll get tighter till he bruises, and he can feel the head of his cock now but he doesn’t push further. So, Joaquin does, he pushes his hips back slightly, his back arching further and he’s moving onto his elbows because his wrists are sore. Then FP fucks into him with one sharp shove of his hips, so forceful that Joaquin stumbles forward and the old table rocks with them. 

 

FP’s body is draped over the younger’s now, Joaquin can feels his jeans on his ass and thighs making him feel more exposed. Before he starts to contemplate his own nudity FP moves, dragging his hips back and forward in a teasingly slow place that Joaquin can do nothing about due to his inability to move. “FP, please,” his voice is hushed, hyper aware that they’re very much still in a bar, but FP ignores his pleas. Instead he completely pulls out of Joaquin, sitting himself back on his chair, his hands moving across pale skin before disappearing. 

 

An unintentional whimper escapes Joaquin’s mouth as he turns to see FP, just sitting there staring at the body in front of him with his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock. Joaquin pouts slightly knowing that only FP can see his facial reaction,  “you want it now baby? Come get it then, come sit in my lap like the good little slut you are.” Joaquin obliges, shakingly placing his legs either side of FP’s before dropping to his lap momentarily.

 

Joaquin is back up before FP can complain, grasping the older’s cock and pressing it to his own hole. FP sharply intakes a breath when the other sinks down on his cock, Joaquin smirks in response but his face quickly falls as FP’s hands come to rest a his hips. He knows what’s coming but Joaquin still whimpers slightly as FP forces him up on his cock only to let go and watch the younger drop back down.

 

The younger only squirms in his lap and dropps his head onto FP’s shoulder, “come on, baby, work for it,” FP murmured into his ear, his strong hands returning to Joaquin’s hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. When Joaquin doesn’t move FP shifts his hips slightly, “maybe you do want me to fuck you on the table, splayed out for everyone to see, maybe even touch you, yes?” Joaquin doesn’t have to respond but he shakes his head as much as he can with FP holding his hair.

 

He finally starts moving, bracing his hands on the back of the chair either side of FP’s head as he pushes himself up using what little strength he has left on his legs. “Please, FP,” Joaquin brokenly whispers, he knows he can keep this up enough to get either of them off and so does FP. Using this knowledge to his advantage FP does fuck all but sit there at watch the younger male exert himself, occasionally pushing his hips upwards to meet the other’s thrusts. 

 

“Ah, FP!” Joaquin cries fairly loudly when FP hits his prostate, he realises his mistake afterwards, biting his lip harshly even though he wants to bury his head in FP’s neck but the hand in his hair only tighten when he tries. “Quiet baby, don’t want to attract too much attention,” FP doesn’t seem particularly concerned about it though as he just thrusts harder, making Joaquin tense slightly.

 

“FP I swear- please, please, please,” Joaquin was frustrated now, FP clearly just enjoying his struggling but he knows there’s only so much the older man can take. So he begs and begs with his already sore throat until FP has his hands on his thighs and hips, fucking into the younger until he can’t speak but his mouth hangs open in a constant string of silent moans. “That better, baby? Giving it to you hard and fast, just the way you like it.” FP’s voice is low and strained, that’s the only indication that he’s close as his speed doesn’t falter and his hands are still bruising Joaquin’s skin. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Joaquin chants, casting his eyes down to look at his own cock that’s leaking precome onto their t-shirts, then looking back up to FP pleadingly. “No.” It’s all FP says, and when Joaquin moves his own hand he repeats it again so the younger grasps at FP’s jacket frantically, wanting to touch his own cock so badly. But he never disobeys FP. 

 

FP almost stops thrusting completely, holding Joaquin down on his lap as he comes inside of the younger who tenses around his cock, then un-tenses and tenses again. The older doesn’t move, not even when Joaquin squirms in his lap, eager to get himself off. FP just gives him a crooked grin and utters a quick ‘no’, Joaquin frowns but nods regardless.

 

“You want to get off then go upstairs and wait for me, don’t touch yourself, I’ll gets some drinks in then I can fuck you again and again and again until you’re wrecked and you can come no more.” Joaquin shivers slightly at the thought and winces when FP manhandles him off his lap, he stands in front of the man on shaky feet and grimaces feeling the come leaking out of his hole. “Go on then,” FP insists, grabbing ahold of Joaquin’s trousers from the floor but not offering them to the younger instead gesturing to the back door that leads to upstairs.

 

“FP you can’t- you’re not serious,” Joaquin attempted to argue but the elder just shakes his head and motions again to the door. Joaquin just looked between the door and FP before realising, yet again, that he never denies FP what he wants. So, he does what is asked of him. He shuffles to the door despite the faint snickers he hears because he’s doing this for FP, who is watching is ass until the second the door closes behind him, but he probably wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part 2 + what you'd like to see (maybe the aftermath or a different scenario).


End file.
